Christmas Miracle
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: It's the Christmas season and Bella's feeling neglected by Edward. But that's not how Edward sees it. Each has a surprise for each other, but will they be revealed? Merry Christmas Everyone!


**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you all celebrated it well, but remember, it's ALWAYS Christmas! Besides the point, I think I will write holiday fanfics just because they are fun! And if you have any ideas you want me to write, just PM me! **

**Lots of love for your Christmas season and Enjoy! =D**

**DISCLAIMER! Oh yeah, I forgot I DON'T own Twilight. =[**

BPOV

"Shit!"

Does it really have to be today? Seriously, I got fired because my boss, Mike-stalker-Newton was trying to make a pass at me when he knows I'm married. My name is Isabella _Masen_, not _Swan. _But I guess it is a hollow victory for me. Edward's been neglecting me for a while and if someone wants to make a pass at me, then I'm still attractive, I guess. The worst part, it's Christmas season.

I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't Edward be with me, and NOT neglecting me during the holiday season? Well, that true. But I just don't know why Edward would be neglecting me at all. But, if I think about it, he's wonderful, perfect, magnificent, and I'm just. . . me. Plain old Bella. We've been married for three years and according to the doctor, I'm two months pregnant. The news was going to be Edward's present this year, but now, I don't know.

I feel that I've cheated on Edward thinking that I'm glad someone tried to make a pass at me, (even if it was my boss), but I know I can't compare to him. He's the most successful doctor here in Manhattan and can have any girl in the world, yet he chooses me. He's as handsome as he is successful with color changing eyes in beautiful green shades, though I have basic, generic brown ones. He owns an athletic body with perfect features in every place, in spite of that I'm average.

I guess now he sees that although love is a powerful thing, it's just not enough. I don't like going to his social gatherings a lot due to my shyness, but I go for him. I want to be the wife he can show off, but maybe he's realized I can't be that wife.

I dig for my phone out of my purse and call the one person I know I can trust. Alice. She may be Edward's sister, but she is my best friend. I can tell her everything without being judgmental at the same time. Even if it is about her brother. Just hope that she picks up.

"Hello?"

I look for my voice to respond, but it sounds like I've been sobbing. "Aaallice?"

"Oh, Bella. Are you okay? What has my stupid brother done now? What happened?" Alice. Always so concerned and caring for me.

"Well, for one thing. I'm pregnant. And anot–"

"You're PREGNANT? CONGRATULATIONS! Does Edward know? Oh, you must be so happy!"

"ALICE! No I haven't told Edward yet, and he may never know."

"Wait, WHAT AND WHY?"

"Cause Ali, he's starting to, well, ignore me now. Like neglecting me. And nothing is going great for me today. I mean like I got fired because I wouldn't let my boss make a pass at me. But oddly, I really was glad he did."

"Okay, WHAT THE HELL! For one thing, I'm going to have to kill my brother now, and two, I'm sorry about getting fired. Three, I can actually understand why you felt glad. Come over later so we can talk more. You're sleeping over, Kay?"

"Course Alice. I'll be there in about a half hour. I still want to go to home for a little bit. Bye. See you in a little."

"TAXI!" The only thing I know for sure about living in Manhattan, is you need to know how to get a ride anywhere. I give the taxi driver my address building and in 10 minutes I'm there. I thanked the driver, paid him, and made my way up.

"Edward?" I knew calling out would be a lost cause because he'd be at work. I look around the room and what a surprise, note the sarcasm, no decorations. Why? Because neither of us have the time to decorate, though I do _now, _and _he _doesn't really care. Great way to celebrate right?

I quickly change out of my work clothes, grab a bag, and fill it with spare clothes before I head out to Alice's.

"Bella?" a velvety voice called out. One that I'd know anywhere. What was he doing home so early?

"In the bedroom!" I replied back. I heard some mumbling from Edward and what sounded like rushing, moving, and . . .bells? Something in the air had an earthy aroma and smelled like nature. But I shrugged the thought out. Soon enough, Edward came into the room. He noticed me packing and his eyes started to widen.

"Bella, honey, where are you going?" Ha. He sounds scared like I'm actually leaving him. And now he seems like he care about me. Oh, that's either great bull or guilt talking.

"Just going over to Alice's. I'll be back by tomorrow. I just need, you know, a little girl time with her." I grab my bag, give him a kiss on the cheek, say goodbye, and I'm out the door. Just hope I can get to Alice's without breaking down crying on the way.

EPOV

Finally! My shift is over! Why does it seem like the holidays are when MORE people get injured? Well, at least I had an early shift today so I can get home earlier. I just want to go home to my beautiful wife and go to my happy place. Well, my only happy place is when I'm with Bella, so whenever I'm with her, even on my darkest days, I'm happy.

I check my watch and I have just enough time to get to the jewelers and pick up Bella's Christmas gift. I've been working my ass off to pay this, and though everything I'm going to do is burning a hole in my wallet, she's worth it. Bella.

I love Bella so much. I bought her a beautiful ring. Gold band, beautiful blue, and white diamonds surrounding a shiny, clear diamond. I knew when she saw the ring, she wanted it, just didn't tell me. Bella tries not to be materialistic, but I try to spoil her anyway. Although I know her well enough that she wouldn't accept a gift this expensive, nothing was better than her. Just trying to please her.

But lately it seems that she's getting a little moody. I'll just shrug it as hormones and that time of the month. Which I think sucks since it's almost Christmas. But I know a great way to lift her spirits up. And like I said, burn a hole in my wallet. I need to go find a small tree, decorations, and get the ring.

* * *

After a couple hours I rush home knowing Bella is probably home from work already, and me still being early. I do want to make this a surprise for her so hopefully I can get her out to start.

"Bella?"

"In the bedroom!" Shoot! She's home. Have to hide the . . . well everything. Into the kitchen. It took me maybe about three minutes before everything was hidden. I rushed into the bedroom and noticed her packing clothes into a bag. Shit! What did I do?

"Bella, honey, where are you going?" Please don't be leaving me. Please no divorce. Please nothing bad on my part.

"Just going over to Alice's. I'll be back by tomorrow. I just need, you know, a little girl time with her." Yay! I'm not screwed, yet. . She gave me a kiss on the cheek and was out the door. What was that about? Normally, when she leaves, she gives me a chaste kiss on my lips at least. Something seems . . .off.

(ring ring)

"Hello?"

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BELLA?" Alice. Wait, what DID I do to Bella to make Alice scream at me.

"Alice, first don't yell. I want to be able to hear still. Next, what do you mean, what did I do to Bella?"

"I don't know either. She called me earlier about her bad day–" Bad day? She always calls me about that, "getting fired and then she told me that you were ignoring her now. But when she called, she was really sad."

"She got fired? She didn't tell me any of this. And I haven't been ignoring her. At least, I don't think I have. For about a month, I know I've been trying to get her the perfect Christmas gift, but also trying to shower her with love at the same time."

"What gift?"

"When we went Black Friday shopping last month, we passed by this jewelry store and in the window was a beautiful ring. She told me it was really pretty, grabbed me, and just started walking away from the store. So I've been working extra hard for a Christmas bonus to get her that ring."

"Aw, that's sweet, but you may have been ignoring her when working. She was just putting on a brave face so you don't have to worry. You know her, stubborn and pleasing everyone, but herself."

"Yeah, I know. One of the many reasons I love her."

"Bella's here. I'll try to comfort her, but Edward, you better make sure she's happy. Or I'll personally kill you and make it so if people will ask, they will say who? Remember, I _can_ do that!" Tiny pixie scares me. I know for sure that she would do that.

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Bye. And Thank you."

"You're welcome Edward. Bye."

What kind of crappy husband am I? I should've noticed Bella was putting on her brave face for me and should have asked her what's wrong. I should have cared more about her needs than what I was trying to give her. When will she ever know she's perfect for me? She's the only person who can bring out my true self, as I am not good enough for an angel like Bella. But now that she thinks I'm neglecting her, I'm really don't deserve her.

Hopefully, this isn't my last chance. I'm going to make this the best Christmas for her and make sure she knows I love her. Time to decorate. If I don't die from decorating, broken heart, work, or all of it put together, I'll be the luckiest person in the world. Wish me luck.

* * *

BPOV

"You know Alice, I really don't know what do to now. If I stay with Edward, I'll just be a housewife now that I don't have a job and a pushover at the same time. But if I leave, I don't even know if I can. You know, support the baby _and_ myself. Oh Alice, what do I do? This has been going on for a month now."

"Well Bella, what do you think Edward does when he ignores you? Like does he really not realize you're home?"

"I mean, he doesn't talk to me as much anymore. And whenever I make dinner, he just goes straight to bed, not caring much about the work I do. I thought that he would realize quickly, but he's so oblivious to anything I do now."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. But hey, tomorrow's a new day. Christmas Eve. Christmas miracles do happen you know." She smiles at me and gets up. When she gets back, she has two pints of Ben and Jerry's for us. God I love Alice. She always knows what I need when I need it.

"C'mon Bella, time for ice cream and hmm Letters to Juliet! **(I know it's not out yet, but the magic of FF)**"

Around midnight, we both crash on the couch after getting too emotionally inclined with the movie. It was so romantic. I remember while Edward and I were dating, he was my Romeo as I was Juliet. But before we dated, he was my Charlie. But I love him all the same.

"Bella, Wake Up! It's Christmas Eve, 3 pm, and Jasper's coming over so I need you to get your ass out of here!" I actually think this is the cleanest way she's ever woken me up before. Seems like the season spirit is in her.

"Fine, I'm up Alice. You know if you weren't my best friend and my sister, you would be dead."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You love me anyway. And remember, be happy! It's a new day and there are always miracles." Alice's smile always cheers me up. I don't think it's possible for me to frown with her smiling.

"Merry Christmas Ali. Love you!" And with that, I'm literally being pushed out the door.

But I still don't want to go home. Edward won't be there, I have nowhere to go, and I have to spend the today in a boring old home. Great way to spend it right? I check my phone for the time and see a text. From Edward.

Go to Starbucks right now =] –E

What the heck? I'd better go anyway. "TAXI!" Oh this should be fun. Manhattan. Christmas. Rush Hour. It'll be impossible to get a taxi today. Might as well walk there. At least my shoes are comfy and my clothes are warm enough.

I walk into Starbucks and buy some coffee to wake me up a bit while waiting to Edward. The barista gave me my coffee and a note. Again, from Edward. I would know his elegant script anywhere.

_Bella, Go to Times Square to the place we first met, first confession, and first kiss. _

What does Edward want? He knows this is the second busiest time of the year, and he expects me to do this? I guess I really do love him if I'm about to do this. Edward Masen. He may be crazy, but I love him regardless. I finish my coffee and head to Times Square. The best part about this Starbucks, it's within walking distance of our place in Times Square.

I'm standing at "our spot" and wait for about five minutes. Soon enough, I'm engulfed in a hug from behind. I was about to turn to face him, but his smooth, velvety voice told me not too. Instead he just told me to close my eyes. Then I felt a blindfold on me.

"It's okay love. I have a surprise for you and I don't want you to see it without me."

* * *

"Edward, you know I hate surprises. And with this blindfold on, you're just asking for trouble." I don't know why, but I could actually feel myself blushing. And I really don't know why. He takes my hand and starts leading me somewhere. But I do feel that he did kiss me at our spot before we left.

After walking for who the hell knows, Edward carries me bridal style into a building. I have no idea where I am cause I still can't see, but I trust him. But I think he's starting to think I'm a little heavier now from the ice cream and my two-month pregnancy. He seems to be struggling now more than ever. When we reach what I think is an elevator, he's kissing me from my neck to my face to my lips.

What's with him now? Not that I mind much that he's actually giving me attention, but one moment he's ignoring me and the next I'm getting buried with affections? Before I could question any more of this confusion, I hear him open a door and place me gently on a couch.

"Bella, love, you can take off the blindfold now." Oh this better be good . . .

Damn, it is. Everything. Every inch of this room is decorated like Christmas. A beautiful tree is placed in the living room, the tables have ribbons and holly, a couple of stockings hang over the counter, and so much more. Seriously, what is up with Edward. He hasn't done anything this ostentatious before.

"Well?" Edward's asks me with what seems like pleading eyes.

"What do you mean by well?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Edward, I love it, but the only question is why? This isn't like you to do something this showy ever since we got married."

"Why, Bella? Why? Because I love you. You deserve the world, but this is my way of showing you how much I care." What? What does he freaking mean?

"How much you care? How much _you_ care? Well since last month, I've seen how much you _care_ when you just ignore me all the time. I've seen how much you care when you don't appreciate the work I do at home while I _did_ my job at the same time. Yeah, that was a _lot_ of care." Damn, stupid hormonal pregnancy!

"Bella, of course I cared about you and appreciated everything you do! And what do you mean by did your job?" Oh so now he cares about my life. Maybe I can make him feel bad about himself.

"I got fired yesterday. Why? Because my boss, Mike Newton, tried to make a pass at me. And you know what? That's the first time in a while I've actually felt attractive. Because _someone_ doesn't care!" Again, stupid hormonal pregnancy. I wouldn't ever burst like this, but this does feel better. I look at Edward. His eyes are widened and he looks like he's about to break down. Shoot, what have I done. As much as he does deserve this, he doesn't.

Then the next moment happens in such a blur. Edward rushes up to me and crashes his lips onto mine. I'm in pure bliss. It's a dream. There's nothing chaste about this kiss at all. It's full of pure passion and love that I never knew Edward had.

"Bella, I love you. You are not attractive; you are the most gorgeous, beautiful, and perfect woman in the world. People like Newton are ones who can't get someone as perfect and magnificent as you. Bella, I want to give you something." He picks a velvet box out of his pocket with a golden ribbon tied to it. What could it be? He opens the box and . . . oh my god. The ring.

"Edward. . is that? . .it can't be." I'm speechless for words.

"Yes, it is Bella. I love you and you deserve the very best. For the last month, I've been working my ass off to get you this ring to show how much I love you. God, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry if you felt that I've been neglecting you lately." He was looking at me with pleading eyes. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Edward, I love you too. I forgive you, and no you're not stupid. It's my fault I didn't speak up. You're perfect and don't forget that." He scoops me up into a comforting hug and brings me closer to him, if that's even possible. He slips off my wedding ring, and replaces it with the new one. It's beautiful. I don't even realize the clock stroke 12 meaning it's Christmas.

"Edward, I also have a gift for you." I kiss him passionately and before it gets a little out of hand, I pull away.

"I'm pregnant." Edward's eyes widened and a large smile erupted from his face. He pulled me close to him again, showering me with kisses.

"Bella, I love you. Merry Christmas!"

"I love you too, Edward. Merry Christmas!" And that whole night, we were wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Wow. That took longer to write than I thought. Sorry it's late, kinda, but I had Christmas to celebrate. Longest one-shot I've ever done! Hope you enjoyed this and hope you enjoyed your Christmases or what ever holiday you celebrate during this year. Review! That'll be the Best Christmas gift to me!**


End file.
